elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Mjoll the Lioness
Bug: Mjoll won't wear ma rings I'm currently married to her and using her as a follower. She will wear all of the armor and weapons I give her, but not this gold ring with +10 to heavy armor. She won't wear our wedding ring either ),: So is she bugged or is she just wearing a super awesome ring of awesome that doesn't show in the item list (possibly a ring that marks her as unkillable) so that the +10 ring won't override it? Grody311 (talk) 03:47, November 28, 2011 (UTC) moot point now - '''I no longer use her as a follower (I use Lydia now). Mjoll talks a ''lot ''(which is cool at first), but breaks immersion badly. Just try using her during any epic scripted scene, with death and drama and betrayal, and you'll be treated to a side story about her dad wanting her to be a hunter. Just ruins everything. I mean, I already have a gf in rl who is oblivious to everything in the world but her, I don't need that in my fantasy game, too. Grody311 (talk) 15:21, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Oh Grody man, I feel you pain I really do. What annoys me most is the guy who follows her about. Whats up with that? When I found out about him I didn't marry Mjoll and I went straight to Sylgja. I can't deal with girls who have baggage, that goes for rl aswell. Jonathan28 (talk) 22:43, December 3, 2011 (UTC) That guy who follows her left after a few days after my character married her, I thought I would have to kill him but it took two or three days. The good thing about Mjoll is her unkillableness makes her very useful in a fight. Epzo (talk) 02:56, December 19, 2011 (UTC) She is actually wearing a Silver Garnet Ring. It can be removed by opening the console, clicking on her once and typing '''removeitem 000877ab 1, after which she will wear any ring you give her. 06:04, December 29, 2011 (UTC) I have a little over 300 hours on my current playthrough on PS3, and I agree she does get VERY annoying with the same repeated quotes. She is the best companion in my opinion because she can't die, and she owns a store she apparently gets magical gold from, as we never visit it. As far as rings go, it's true that she usually will not equip anything but her base rings or the Bond of Matrimony, but I have given here several different rings to include rings that boost sneak, and occasionally she will equip them. But fast-travelling will usually cause her to unequip it in my game for some reason, and opening her inventory will also cause her to change her equipped rings. I think it is random. Another thing she does that is VERY annoying is broadly attack if she is given staffs. I've had to kill several NPC's that were quest-followers as well as guards when she is tossing charges from a staff around. Very much a pain in my opinion. [[User:GlassJAw667|'Rocco']] 22:58, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Mjoll won't follow me properly! She says she's my follower but all she does is stand around in Riften with a bunch of other townsfolk. She'll do things I say that are close by the center of Riften (like use the forge) but walks back and keeps standing around when she is done. She even bolted out our wedding to go back to standing around doing nothing. No matter what I do, she won't budge from Riften. Despite being a follower...she won't follow. Anyone know of any fixes for this bug? It seemed to happen when I did the very first starting quest for the theives guild and that guy distracted people so I could steal the ring. Protected page After having cleaned up this page numerous times, I've decided to lock it against editing. For some reason, duplicate information keeps getting added and re-added into the page. Mostly, this has to do with her not being able to be killed. The infobox says she's an Essential character, meaning she can't die. No need to explain this numerous times and in numerous locations. There also seems to be too much information about Aerin following her to her residence, if she marries the player. This was stated once, but kept being re-added in another location. If anyone can find justification for why this was added, we might consider adding it in again. Additionally, for some reason, an exact copy of the image already on the page was reuploaded and added by another user. I checked to see if it was cropped or enhanced, but noticed no discernible difference; I replaced it with the one that was already there. --— Deyvid Petteys (bother \ 08:40, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Mjoll and starter bow Wanting to confirm that Mjoll doesn't equip a bow other than starter one for her on the PS3, but don't have the ability to edit it. :I'm sure she only uses a better bow if her melee weapons are removed. --— Deyvid Petteys (bother \ 01:00, February 27, 2012 (UTC) :This is a common issue with almost all followers. The only one I know of that will consistently choose a better bow over their default bow is Faendal. Interestingly enough, he also expends any arrows you give him. This status may be different with the latest patch, but I do know that Lydia is still bugged with the incorrect bow behavior. Incrognito (talk) 16:09, February 28, 2012 (UTC) Trivia Question "In Hjerim, Mjoll may start an argument with Calder (the Dragonborn's housecarl after Becoming Thane of Windhelm) resulting in a fight. Neither can kill the other. " Is this confirmed? I've never known of followers to autonomously initiate interactions with other NPCs...unless of course that interaction is stabbing them in the face repeatedly... Incrognito (talk) 16:01, February 28, 2012 (UTC) :It is possible when they are not 'following' you. But those fights are scripted. ~ Flightmare (talk) 16:06, February 28, 2012 (UTC) :Fascinating...So if I tell them to wait around they might act out scripted events with other NPCs? Incrognito (talk) 16:15, February 28, 2012 (UTC) :It sort of reminds me of dropping something in a bar. 22:05, March 1, 2012 (UTC) : I just had this happen on PC. I had Ysgramor's spoon on a table, Calder ran up asking what it was...They argued over it, and Calder started hitting her with an axe. I killed Calder because of it and now I have a dead body in my house. She was my wife by the way - not currently following me. RobotMagician (talk) 19:01, March 24, 2012 (UTC) : starting gear in this page it says she starts with a steel battle axe as a follower but doesn't she start with the sword you got her(if not then why does mine)? 22:09, March 1, 2012 (UTC) Best follower anyone else agree? 18:27, March 9, 2012 (UTC) I married Mjoll and moved her into Hjerim while I wasnt thane of eastmarch. No extra bed means that Alerin guy didnt move in with us ohh yeahhhhhhhhh Trevmust (talk) 19:52, March 31, 2012 (UTC) Mjoll the Mourner Minor, but interesting bit I haven't seen mention of before: If Aerin dies while in Riften prior to Mjoll becoming a follower or wife, she will have a sad/dismayed expression, run straight to Aerin's house and stay there for a few game days. If you enter the house, she will tell you "Get out of here. I am in no mood to talk." I thought her scripting had bugged out at first when Aerin took a random Riften thief to the face and she ran off, but then I confirmed this by creating an ultra-sneak-cheat ring and cutting his throat myself while they were on their rounds about Riften during the day. DiabloRojo (talk) 23:56, April 6, 2012 (UTC) Aerin's Behavior towards Mjoll Why does Aerin follow Mjoll around? I thought it was because he loved her or something but they should make it so that he doesnt follow Mjoll after you marry her. Post-Marriage Bug Mjoll walked out of the Temple of Mara immediately following the end of the marriage ceremony (before the priest even finished offering his congratulations) and disappeared before I could talk to her and decide where to live. I searched everywhere - each of my houses, Aerin's house, the Bee and the Barb (which is listed as her homepoint following marriage) - and she was nowhere to be found. I finally had to enter the console and type: : prid 19DF7 : moveto player to find her, and managed to catch her before she exited the house (Hjerim), whereupon she gave me the post-marriage speech about where to live. I still have no clue where she and Aerin disappeared to, but I hope this helps any players (on PC) who have found her as slippery as I did. If anyone else has had this occur and managed to find her without resorting to console commands, please post your experience in order to help any console players with this bug. Thank you! --Lastarael (talk) 22:30, April 23, 2012 (UTC) Bug?: Mjoll will not equip any light armors and/or any armor weaker than her standard Banded Iron Armor I have tried to edit the page but since it is locked hopefully someone with the ability can put it on the page. If Mjoll is given light armors such as the shrouded armor or leather armor, she will not equip them, due to having the Heavy Armor skill and defaulting to her Banded Iron Armor over weaker Armors. An easy way to work around this is to recruit her as a follower and give her a stronger armor set (which she will equip in favor of her default armor). However, her standard armor still will not appear in her inventory. Dismiss her as a follower with the armor given to her, then pickpocket her to remove her unequipped default Iron Armor. Recruit her as a follower once more, and when asked to trade items it is now possible to replace the armor initially given to her with any other type of armor. 22:50, May 22, 2012 (UTC)